


Miss Secretary

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Obsession, Public Masturbation, Sexual Harassment, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: You are Mayor Cobblepot`s secretary and accidentally walks in on his “alone time” and sees he has a picture of you.





	

It was with a slight frown and a irritated sigh that you stepped onto the bus again, only minutes after you stepped off. It was Friday evening, the bus was crowded with people and all you wanted was to go home and relax with a movie and a glass of wine. But no, of course you had to forget some important paperwork that Mr. Cobblepot had given you only five minutes before you left for the day.

*** 

You had been sitting at your desk when your boss approached and you looked up at the handsome man to met his green gaze, a light blush glowing on your cheeks. His closeness always seemed to affect you like this, his whole appearance radiating with power, something that attracted you in men ever since you could remember. The idea of him taking control over your body, to dominate you was a thrill you couldn’t deny. And his eyes…they made you shiver in the most delightful way and a heat flushed your face just thinking about it. Yes, the mayor was a very handsome man indeed.

You tried to protest as he showed you the papers. “Mr. Cobblepot, please. My day ends in like five minutes and I really don’t want to work over on a Friday-”

Mr. Cobblepot raised his hand and pursed his lips as he glared at you. “Please miss ____. Tell me, my dear. Do you value your job?”

You looked puzzled at him. “Yes of course Mr. Cobblepot-”

“Then why don’t you look at this papers before you leave for the day or you can take them home with you and look at them over the weekend. It’s you choice miss ___. That is if you value your job of course!” he spat as he leaned over the desk with an arrogant smirk.

Baffled you stared up at the mayor of Gotham with flickering eyes. You couldn’t believe what he just said! Then anger rose inside you and you gritted your teeth. “Fine Mr. Cobblepot, I’ll take it home with me,” you answered as you pursed your lips. Oswald had given you another smirk before he returned to his office.

Then of course you’d been so angry at him that you totally forgot about the dumb papers! And you knew Mr. Cobblepot would be in a raging state if you didn’t have the papers in order by monday.

***

So now you sat on the bus again, with no other choice than to return to the mayoral office if you didn’t want to lose your job. You sighed and leaned back against the seat with your eyes closed until the bus arrived at the stop and you got off to walk the short distance to the office.

***

Oswald sat in his office with a pen in his hand, scribbling on his speech for the next day when his thoughts wandered of to you. Yes, he was always tough on you, but the truth was that it was all an act. In fact, he liked you. A lot. Of course, he would never call it an obsession like other would, to follow after you to your place, lurk outside and take pictures of you as you changed your clothes. No, of course he would never confess to that.

The first time he saw your breasts through the thin, lacie bra, revealing your delicate nipples, he thought he would come right there in his pants. Instead he made sure no one was around as he unzipped his pants and jerked himself off to a quick orgasm, spilling his load onto the asphalt as he stared on your half naked form in the window.

After that, he would follow you as often as he could but after a rather close encounter in the alleyway in which he hid in the darkness, he decided it was best to stay in his office where he had the picture of you safely tucked away in his desk. But he couldn’t deny that he would rather much have your real, gorgeous curved body in front of him so he could lavish in your beauty and your luscious scent. He could imagine you right now in front of him. Imagine every time you passed him by and he would close his eyes as he inhaled your intoxicating scent.

Oswald closed his eyes as he was reminiscing. All these thoughts about you aroused the former crime lord and he felt his dick stiffen inside his pants. Oswald opened the drawer and took a peek on the picture of you inside while chewing on his lip. Should he? He took a glance at the door. He knew you went home for the day after he gave you the paperwork, so there would be no surprising encounters with you. Yet, Oswald’s cock twitched at the idea of being caught and he hastily grabbed the photo, the thrill of possibly being exposed exciting him even more.

Oswald took another glance at the door before he slipped his hand down his pants and started to massage his straining erection with a pleased sigh as he focused on your picture. The image was of you in blue satin lingerie and oh, how he wished to see your naked female flesh before him, grope your round breasts and pinch your nipples between his fingers as you moaned and begged for him to fuck you. 

Oh fuck! Oswald took a shaky breath when he felt his member swell more as he looked at the picture of you while he imagined your tongue swirling around the tip of his cock, lapping up the precum. Shit! The pressure in his shorts became rather painful so Oswald reluctantly removed his hand. His throbbing erection was aching painfully and he couldn’t bear this any longer!

He unzipped his fly and took out his cock and sat there; lightly rubbing it and reveling in the pleasure. His hand wrapped tighter around the shaft and started to pull on it harder and faster as he watched your picture with heavy eyelids while imagining you kneeling before him; your mouth sliding over his cockhead as your tongue flicked the underside of the shaft. Oswald leaned his head back and let out a moan through his parted lips.

A sudden gasp and a “Oh my!” made him snap his eyes open and he stared directly into your widened eyes where you stood in the doorway.

***

Where on earth was it? Desperately you searched for the papers on your desk but you couldn’t find them anywhere. You were certain you left them right here on your desk! Shit!! God knows what a scolding the mayor would give you on monday if you misplaced the papers! 

You took a glanced at his door. Maybe he had found the papers and left them in his office? Deciding that this was the most plausible thing to have happened, you walked over there and opened the door.

You stopped dead in your tracks, staring in shock at the scene in front of you; the mayor with his very hard cock in his hand and what looked like a picture in his other hand. As your eyes flickered up to his face, there was a mischievous gaze in his eyes and a wicked grin on his lips. He almost looked predatorily, like a wolf about to devour its prey and a heat ruched your body. Why wasn’t he embarrassed?! Getting caught with…with…

The word wouldn’t even enter your mind, to embarrassing was this whole situation and yet your eyes couldn’t stop looking…there. You couldn’t take your eyes away as he kept stroking it in his hands and soon you felt your dampened knickers against your now aching cunt under your yellow summer dress.

Oh my God! This…this couldn’t be happening! This couldn’t arouse you like this!!

You bit down on your lip as your eyes followed Mr. Cobblepot’s every movement when he slowly pumped his cock in his hand. Your heart pounded faster, your breathing caught in your lungs when the desire to take him in your mouth took over your body. To lavish in his taste as his cock slid over your tongue, back and forth as he fucked your mouth with raw passion…

No! NO!

“Well miss ____. Are you just going to stand there staring all day?” Oswald snorted and you snapped out off it, bashfully looking up at him.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Cobblepot. I…” Your gaze dropped to the picture in his hand and your eyes grew bigger when you saw your own half naked image. A red blush burned on your cheeks, anger rising in your veins.

“You have a picture of me?!!!” You almost yelled at him and you were too angry to notice his furious gaze. “Have you…have you been spying on me? you asked but it was only a whisper that came out.

Oswald chuckled as he watched your blushing form. Well, weren’t you the timid little one. He licked his lips as an idea was slowly forming in his wicked mind.

“Yes. So?” he said with an arrogant smirk and you stared astounded at him. Was he serious right now?!

“That is just!…I can have you sued for this!!” you said with your eyes still glancing at the rigid cock in his hand that he wouldn’t stop stroking and another heat rushed your body. “T-This is sexual harassment, Mr. Cobblepot, and I-”

“I thought you valued your job, miss ___? Oswald sneered and now you stared dumbfounded at him with half open mouth.

“I…I…what?” Where was he going with this?

Oswald rolled his eyes and he stopped stroking his dick. “You said earlier that you value your job here, ___.

You looked confused at him. “Yes, of course I do Mr. Cobblepot. But what does that have to do with-”

Oswald raised his hand and fixed his irritated gaze on you. “Then why don’t you be a good secretary and come over here and suck my dick.”

Your jaw dropped in an instant and your full blown eyes looked at him in pure shock, wondering if you somehow imagine what he said. Because he couldn`t really have said THAT, could he?

“E-Excuse me?” you stuttered out a whisper with burning red cheeks and the anger that flashed his eyes was hard to miss. But what was even harder to miss, was the burning heat that suffused your body and settled between your legs and you bit your lip.

This is what you secretly wanted, wasn’t it? For him to control you, to dominate you?

Oswald sighed in irritation. “If you want to keep your job, my dear, then you come over here and suck me off. If not, then you`re welcome to get your things and leave.” It was an empty threat of course. He didn’t want to see you leave, he was merely hoping you would take the bait. 

A gasp eluded your lips at his words and you were immediately shocked but also strangely aroused by the suggestion. You felt the old familiar tingling down below as your pussy became wetter. Oh God! You wanted this, didn’t you? Nervously you chewed on your lip and avoided his burning gaze as you pondered on what to do. Hadn`t your first thought, when you saw him, been to take him into your mouth? To please in any way you could? Besides, you really couldn't afford to loose your job.

Your gaze returned to him as you slowly moved towards his desk with a fluttering heart pounding in your chest. You were really going to do this?

Oswald watched you with staggering interest as you approached the desk and a smirk spread across his face when he realized you were actually going to do this. His eyes gleamed naughtily at you when you stood before him, licking your lip as your eyes dropped to his still rigid cock, precum already glistening on the tip. It looked delicious. You had to taste it.

“You really want my cock in your mouth don’t you?” You nodded eagerly as you bit your lip. You couldn`t deny it anymore. You wanted to taste it so badly.

“What a filthy little slut you are.” he snickered with a grin. “Well, down on your knees then, and suck it,”

Obediently you crawled onto your knees and wrapped your trembling fingers around his heavy cock and fluttered your eyes at him before taking him into your mouth. Slowly, you started sucking and licking, paying close attention to the head and slit.

“Oohh yeah…that’s it. Just like that, you fucking whore.” Oswald husked as he started bucking his hips against you and his foul words sent waves of shivers down your body. He tangled his fingers in your hair and held you in place as he started fucking your mouth.

“Fuck…I love your fucking mouth.” he muttered and quickened his thrusts, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat and you gagged, spittle dripping down your chin. But you didn`t care about that. All you cared about was his words. His smell. His taste. Everything about him aroused you and the throbbing heat between your legs became unbearable.

Oh God! You needed so badly to be touched, to be relieved of this agonizing ache. One of your hands slipped down on their own under your dress and you bit your lip when you finger sneaked under your underwear and found that swollen pearl underneath. You moaned around his girth and Oswald gasped at the sensation. He fixated his dilated green orbs on this vision you presented to him.

“Oh, you fucking slut! That`s it. Touch yourself. You love being fucked in the mouth, don’t you?” he sneered between thrusts and you nodded with a moan as you bobbed your head up and down.

Oh God! He was so right!! You loved it! You loved everything about this. You loved how he talked so dirty to you and you loved the way he was pounding his thick cock into your mouth.

Oswald suddenly pushed away your head. “Come here and crouch instead.” You did as he told on trembling legs and looked chastely up at him. He smirked back at you. “Take of your dress and panties, I wanna see you fingerfuck yourself when you’re sucking my cock.” Once again you did as you were told and crouch between his parted legs, grabbed his throbbing member and lowered your head to take him into your mouth again.

“Now. pleasure yourself.” he murmured hoarsely and you obeyed with a keen moan, slowly slipping a finger inside your wet hole and started moving in and out. Oh God! This wouldn`t take long for you at all, the ache in your throbbing cunt was too painful and too tortuous. Two more fingers were inserted and you made gushing sounds as you fucked yourself.

Oswald stared wildly at your fingers moving so desperately in and out of your sweet, little pussy. “That`s it, you filthy slut! Fingerfuck yourself, just like that.” he husked breathlessly.

A strings of moans escaped your throat and vibrated against his dick, sending waves of shivers through his heated body. “Oh shit!” he growled loudly.

Suddenly, you felt his hands on the sides of your head as he helped guide his cock deeper and deeper into your mouth and down your throat, thrusting his hips into your face. You were gagging from it, distracting you from pleasuring yourself and your fingers slid out of your gaping hole. You moaned again, loving every second of this onslaught.

Oswald`s breath became ragged and he started to moan even more loudly. “I’m going to cum, ___!” he gasped as he tried to pull out of your mouth but you grabbed his thighs and held him in you as his hot cum filled your hungry mouth. You sucked and sucked for all it was worth, savoring every last drop. Amazingly, he stayed mostly hard even after he came so you started sliding up and down the shaft with your mouth, not wanting it to end.

He practically had to push you off as he sputtered, “That’s enough, my dear. Too sensitive right now.” He was gasping for breath as he leaned back against his chair. It took a few minutes for him to calm back down. He then zipped his pants back up as you crouch there in bewilderment.

“What about me?” you asked breathlessly, your pussy throbbing and unsatisfied.

“Well, that should keep your job for a week, I suppose.” he said with a smug grin. 

You just stayed there, crouching half naked on the floor, mouth agape as he left the office.

No, no, no… that wasn’t what you’d meant at all!


End file.
